


It Does

by bangin_patchouli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, samxreader - Freeform, trials!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/bangin_patchouli





	It Does

* * *

   You had free time, no case, in the bunker alone. Neither Hell nor Heaven was trying to find you - at the moment -, so you had decided to watching Attack on Titan alone in the bunker’s living room.

      “Mikasa, hurry!” Eren shouted as you plopped back down onto the couch with a beer. You brought your legs up on to the couch, Indian Style, and set in to watch.

      After about 4 episodes and 2 more beers, you heard a set of footsteps coming from the main entrance of the bunker. You turned down the volume and got up quietly, setting down the glass bottle. Your socked feet barely made any noise as you tiptoed to the door. You saw Sam walking down the hallway; his hair and white t-shirt were a little damp, you noticed.

      “Hey, Sam,” You greeted him softly, looking up as you reached him, making little room in between your body and his. He looked down at you and smiled. You could see the trials in his eyes, in his skin, in his posture, in his everything.

      Before the trials, your relationship with his had been… playful. There was light shoving and bumping each other. Lots of you hanging around his strong form when he was sitting - just the right height to be below your eyes.

      Now it was gentle. Not that you minded; you wanted to help him get better - even in the slightest way - and if that meant gentle kisses and pulling him closer for a little support, then you were down for it.

      “Where’s Dean?” You asked, already guessing.

      “He and Cas went out,” Sam said, looking off tiredly and smiling. You smiled too, but you knew your eyes didn’t show it. When Sam looked down at you, putting his arm around you and pulling you even closer, you brought your hand up to his cheek and brushed your thumb against his skin gently. You forced a half-smile to one corner of your mouth.

      “C’mon,” You murmured, bringing your hand down and taking Sam’s instead. “Let me check your temperature.” Sam sighed, but he followed as you started to walk to the kitchen.

      He sat down in a chair at the table as you climbed onto the counter to get the thermometer out of the cabinet. You took it and hopped down from the counter, walking back over to Sam, who was now at your height that he was sitting down. You opened the case and set it down next to him on the table.

      “Open up,” You said shortly and quietly. He did and allowed you to place the end of the thermometer under his tongue. Sam closed his mouth, and you took a step closer and wrapped your arms around him, pulling him closer into your chest. His head was right under your chin, and you gently twisted your fingers into his hair. You moved slowly left and right in a swaying motion, Sam pressed to your body. A faint beep sounded from below you and you released Sam. When you looked at him, his eyes were closed and his cheeks were flushed, standing out on the paleness of the rest his skin. You took the thermometer out of his mouth. _101.2,_ it read, and you looked back to him. He had opened his eyes, but they were looking at nothing. He realized you were looking at him and snapped back to focus.

      “What was it?” He asked quietly.

      “101.2,” You murmured, setting it down on the table. Sam looked down, closing his hands together in his lap. You felt another gash being cut into your heart. You put your hands on his shoulders, causing him to look up tiredly. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his forehead. “Come on.” You grabbed his hand, helping him stand up. “It’ll be okay, Sammy.” You walked back out into the lounge area and sat down with him. You turned the TV down and grabbed a blanket from behind you. Spreading it across you both, Sam grabbed part of it, and you saw his hands shaking. You stopped and put your hands over his in your lap.

      “Sam, it’s okay, I’ve got it,” You told him gently.

      “We.. we should be looking for.. for..” Sam trailed off, looking away. You knew is eyes were stinging. You knew he felt useless. That’s how you used to feel… before.

      “No, it’s okay. We can do it later. We can do it never, even.” He looked back to you with glistening eyes. “What I’m saying is it’s okay Sam. All that matters is that you’re okay. That’s it,” Your voice dropped to a whisper. Sam looked down, slightly nodding.

      “Okay. Alright, I’m okay. Right now,” He said quietly. You nodded, moving closer to him. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him to you. You pressed your bodies together comfortably. Sam leaned his head on your shoulder.

      “It probably doesn’t help anything at all, but, Sam, I love you,” You murmured into his hair. There was silence for a moment.

      “It does.”

  
Loading... [Show more notes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sammyplaidchester/drafts#)   



End file.
